


parentes legales eorum

by einar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Babies!, F/F, Family, Kid Fic, Lena was not ready for this, Supportive Alex, cadmus are assholes, neither was kara, superman is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einar/pseuds/einar
Summary: cadmus wanted living weapons, they did NOT get what they wanted*update: changed the name of this fic, it used to be-"legalis parentibus"*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this has no beta, all mistakes are on me .  
> come yell at me about supercorp on [my tumblr](https://einarwriting.tumblr.com/)  
> title might change in the near future...

Lena luthor is a genius.  
  
And because of that it did not take her long to put the pieces together. From first suspicion to final conclusion it took her less then a month to determine that Kara Danvers is supergirl. At first she was hurt, didn't Kara trust her? Was it because she was a Luthor? But then she turned on the tv and the news were announcing that supergirl went down in a fight, there was a video of her bleeding and unmoving on the ground and what were obviously government agents rushing to her,carting her away, and Lena realised that this was not the first time she saw a scene like that.  
Understanding dawned on her, supergirl works with the government, which means that her identity is most likely classified, which would mean that even if she wanted to tell Lena she would have to get permission, and no governmental agent will let a luthor learn the real identity of a super.  
Suddenly the little flickers of emotions on Kara's face before she lies about why she has to go are clear, it's pain, like it physically hurts her to lie to Lena.  
And from that point onward she made sure to up her game, make sure Kara thinks she believes the lies.  
  
\--------------------  
  
When she turned on the news that afternoon she was not expecting to she the supers fighting something that is obviously one of her mother's creations in front of a warehouse, she sat at the edge of her seat throughout the fight and didn't breathe freely again until they won, then the duo vanished into the structure, not two minutes later superman came crashing through the warehouse wall tumbling to a stop not 50 feet from the news crew. Then supergirl came storming out of the building yelling angrily at the top of her lungs in what had to be kryptonies, her eyes literally glowing.  
The camera then focused on superman's face, more specifically on the red handprint on it.  
Superman seemed to shake himself.  
"Supergirl, please try to unders..."  
Supergirl didn't let him finish his sentence  
"Understand?! NO KAL! I'M NOT LETTING YOU DO THIS AGAIN! GET OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN NEAR US! LEAVE NOW OR I WOULD THROW YOU INTO SPACE!"  
Superman fled, Supergirl turned to the agents slowly approaching.  
"I WANT A PERIMETER AROUND THE BUILDING! NO-ONE ENTERS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! YOU!" she pointed toward an agent "GET IN!" Then her face turned hard and emotionless as she bent down to retrieve a phone out of her boot, turned around and started walking back to the building hitting keys as she goes and only putting the phone to her ear when she was out of range of the news crew mics.  
Lenas phone ringing jolted her out of staring at the tv screen, picking it up she saw the blocked id and a feeling of dread washed over her as she answered the call.

  
"Lena Luthor"  
"Miss Luthor, this is supergirl, i need you to get to Santa Fe in no more than five hours. It is urgent"  
"Why?"  
There was a sigh on the other side  
"CADMUS experimented with samples of your DNA, you NEED to get here"  
Lena swallowed  
"I'll be there"  
"Excellent, agents will meet you at the santa fe airport"  
  
Lena strode out of her office and without looking called out to her assistant.  
  
"Jess! Cancel all of my meeting for today and tomorrow and get my jet ready for take-off, i need to be in Santa Fe as soon as possible!"  
"miss Luthor?"  
"There is an emergency and my presence is required"  
"It will be arranged miss luthor"  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to Aduri and JohnnyV for guessing correctly!  
> The response to the first ch. Was so awesome i wrote the entire 2nd ch. In a day!  
> So thank you all for kudos and the bookmarks!

It took lena exactly four hours to arrive at the warehouse building.  
She spent most of that time thinking about what her mother did with her DNA, her mind conjured images of horrible monasteries with her eyes or her voice or her face, or even worse maybe her mother tried to clone her in order to replace her with someone who looks and sounds just like her but is loyal to CADMUS.

Upon landing she was met on the tarmac by three agents standing next to a government issue SUV. They silently flashed their badges and opened the door for her, half an hour of silent driving later they arivved to the warehouse and parked in the indoors garage where they were greated by supergirl and agent Danvers.

The first thing out of supergirl mouth was not a greating, turning to the agents she said.  
"Thank you, you may return to your stations now"  
"Yes ma'am!"  
Once they were out of the building supergirl turned to her.  
"Welcome miss Luthor, walk with me please, we have several thing to talk about"  
And with that supergirl strode into the corridor leading from the garage into the building itself, something was off about the whole interaction but Lena couldn't put her finger on what and so Lena and agent Danvers harried after Supergirl. They managed to catch up just as an elevator opened for Supergirl and they all stepped in, it was then that Lena realized what was bothering her about Supergirl, there was non of the cheerful-hopefull that always surrounded her, what lena was seeing is a still angry Supergirl even if the anger was tightly leashed.

"The first thing you need to know" Supergirl said, shocking Lena out of her thoughts, "is that my name is Kara Zor-El danvers"

Lena grinned and raised an eye brow. "They finally gave you permission to tell me?"

And for the first time sinse the news broadcast, Lena saw her friend smile, kara was positively beaming.

"I knew it! You're too smart not to have figured it out!" Kara was bouncing on her toes.  
"But no, they didn't give me permission, they just can't legally stop me anymore"

"Why?"

Kara face fell back into seriousness.

"That brings us to the second thing i need to tell you, but it will have to wait until we get to the labs"  
  
"How deep are they? We have been moving for too long a time for this to be a regular basement level"

"About 490 feet, aaaand we're here!"

The doors opened into another corridor, they approached the second door on the right and entered into a room filed with monitoring equipment, a single desk sat to the side and in the exact center of the room were two identical eeg shaped metal objects.

"What are those?" Lena nodded towards the objects

"These are Kryptonian birthing matrixs" kara replied, her voice filed with awe.

"So when you said that CADMUS were experimenting with my DNA..."

Kara sighed, "apparently they were trying to clone me and Superman for some time, and they kept failing, but then they found these and got them to work" kara placed a hand on the matrix on the right "in here is what they called experiment 13-M, they gave the matrix superman's DNA and..." Kara glanced at her "and lex's"

Lena felt comprehension dawning

"And the other one is you and" Lena swallowed "and me, isn't it?"

"Yes, experiment 13-F" kara said "i got you here cause you have the right to choose if you want to be in their life"

"What did superman do?" The question was out of her mouth before she was even aware she was going to ask it.

Kara's face darkened, "he wanted to hand them over to a nice normal human family, like he did with me"

"Right, we are not letting him anywhere near our children"

"You want to keep them?" Kara asked, looking incredibly hopeful

"Of course! This is our child and my nephew! Do they have actual name or just numbers?"

Kara beamed, "i gave them their Kryptonian names according to the traditions, you can give them their human names if you want to" Kara placed her hand on the first matrix "this is Kon-El, son of Kal-El and this is Kir-El, daughter of Kara Zor-El Danvers and Lena Luthor" kara said as she moved her hand to the second matrix.

"I'll have to consider their human names, if we will even give them ones" lena said " just one more question, why did i have to get here in no more than five hours?"

"Cause in one hour and 45 minutes they are going to be born"  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry about the inactivity but RL hit me hard, what with college starting and moving to a place of my own...  
> my inspiration just left me...i can't promise regular updates but i promise i'm not abandoning this fic OR LoTG!!!
> 
> come yell at me/ask questions about my fics/just talk [on my tumblr](https://einarwriting.tumblr.com/)

"Kara, you're avoiding the third thing you need to talk about"   
  
Lena jumped, she completely forgot that agent Danvers was in the room with them.   
  
"What third thing? Kara?"   
  
Kara sighed   
  
"I wasn't avoiding it alex, i just didn't know how to approach it"   
  
Agent Danvers shook her head and turned to Lena,   
  
"What she doesn't know how to tell you is that she could tell you her name because according to Kryptonian culture, you two are married"   
  
Lena stared and turned to face kara fully   
"what?" She asked in a weak voice.   
  
"There were two ways to marry someone on Krypton, a ceremony or creating a child with the birthing matrix" kara said, "I'm not going to hold you to it Lena, your life is your own"   
  
"I'm going to check on the perimeter" agent Dan...no,Alex announced, like it or not they _are_ family now, and walked to the elevator.   
  
"Kara, i understand, you don't want to be married to me, considering that you're straight and the fact that my family is...well, my family..."   
  
"NO! Lena that is not what this is about! It has nothing to do with your family and everything to do with the fact that you deserve better than a sudden marriage and children, i mean, this isn't how i imagined marrying you at all! You deserve a proper proposal after a long time dating and..."   
  
Kara kept on rambling but Lena stopped listening part way through, her mind stack on one sentence, _this isn't how i imagined marrying you_ , Kara wanted a romantic relationship with her, one that would lead to marriage and possibly children. They will definitely be revisiting that later but at the moment Kara was still rambling....   
  
"Kara!"   
  
Kara's mouth clicked shut.   
Lena took a deep breath, counted to five and released it.   
"we'll discuss that later, right now we have more urgent things to talk about, like living arrangements for example"   
  
Kara tilted her head quizzically at Lena   
  
"Kara, for the sake of the children we really should move in together, preferably into my place considering it's bigger and has better security. The kids deserve to grow up knowing their parents”

Kara was staring at her, mouth hanging open. Lena had to suppress the urge to grin.

 “Also, are there any clothes for them around here? If there aren't you might want to send an agent to get some.”

“On second thought send an agent to get supplies for them, formula, diapers, pacifiers and maybe a couple of teddy-bears in the meantime I'm going back to the surface to call Jess and get her to baby proof my place”

And with that Lena turned around the marched to the elevator leaving a stunned Kara behind.  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> told you this isn't being abandoned!  
> real life is killing me and this is the first piece of writing i did in months....

When lena got back to the ground floor she made a mental note to give Jess a raise and then called her.

 

"Yes Miss Luthor?"

"Jess, i need you to do something for me, as anonymously as possible"

"Miss luthor?"

"I need you to get my apartment baby-proofed and stocked for housing two one-day-olds, without anyone, especially the press, finding out"

"Right away, miss luthor"

"Thank you Jess" Lena said and hung up.

 

That was one worry taken care of. Now to all that's left is the wait, and her thoughts that kept going back back to the realization that kara is interested in her, romantically.

  


\----------------------------

 

Lena was pacing in front of the matrixs, and Kara was just staring at them literally vibrating in place, the timer they set up was counting down.

 

**00:15**

**00:14**

**00:13**

 

Lena was panicking, she doesn't know how to be a mother and in a few seconds she's going to be one.

 

**00:10**

 

Kara joined her in pacing, her eyes not leaving the spheres.

 

**00:05**

Lena's heart was trying to beat out of her chest,

**00:04**

She's going to be a mother,

**00:03**

She's going to be raising children with her best friend,

**00:02**

Whom she's in love with, and oh god this is happening!

**00:01**

 

The matrixs both amitted a loud trilling noise and then with a hissing of pressure being released opened.


End file.
